


Dear Santa,

by UpRising



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Santa!kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpRising/pseuds/UpRising
Summary: What did I think I was doing #4Baekhyun gets creative and Jongdae really likes it. (English)





	

For Stefanie. I blame her. It's her fault.

 

He didn’t know that it would be this hard. It should have been an easy show, some of them where a little sick but it wasn’t like they had to perform a whole show-program that night. Sing and dance a few songs and then spend some quality time with the other members after, maybe go for a drink or eat something, to let the evening die away.  
But it had to be unfair.  
Jongdae smiled, he laughed and sang and danced until he felt like stopping everything just to be able to stare. Did Baekhyun really wear nothing under his red and white coat? Why hadn’t he noticed earlier?

He didn’t deserve this.  
He was a good boy.  
He had paid for his sins.

~~~~~~~~~

Jongdae stepped into the bedroom and turned the lights on. The first thing he noticed was Baekhyun sitting in a chair, wearing their Unfair-Christmas-Outfit. It looked ridiculous, him sitting in the dark, like a villain who waits for the hero to finally notice him.  
“Hello there, creep”, he laughed and closed the door behind him.  
“Jongdae” Baekhyun’s voice sounded serious, his facial expression was cold.  
“Yeah, Santa?” Jongdae joked with a cheeky grin on his lips.  
“Undress and get on the bed”  
“Well, okay. That’s doable. But isn’t it a little creepy, you watching me like that?”  
Baekhyun smiled and his usual dorky expression and shiny eyes looked through his charade. “I wanna try something!” The next second he looked serious again. “Now get on with it.”

Jongdae just shrugged and took off his clothes. If Baekhyun wanted to play, that was fine with him. He could feel the watching eyes of his friend on his body as he undressed and got naked without rushing himself. When he had finished he stretched out his arms to his sides and grinned. And now?  
“On the bed. On all fours.”  
Well, if that wasn’t kinky. Jongdae complied without a word, got to the bed and crawled on it so that he was kneeling comfortably on his hands and knees. The moment he stopped moving he could hear shuffling and felt how the bed gave under some weight behind him shortly after. So Baekhyun wasn’t just going to watch, he wanted to participate. Jongdae’s heart was beating faster now, he could feel his excitement, his slowly building erection and curiosity for what Baekhyun had planned.  
“You’ve been a bad boy, Jongdae.”  
Jongdae couldn’t help himself but to laugh out loud. Really? He bit his lower lip and suppressed the need to cross his eyes. “Baek, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
The slap to his ass came fast and unexpected and Jongdae gasped surprised at the suddenness and the pain. The grin was whipped off his face. “Wow, Baek, what are-“ Another slap silenced him but this time he didn’t make a sound, this time he was prepared.  
“Tell me what you did.”

“I really don’t know what you-“ A soft groan escaped his lips with the next slap. It’s not the first time they did this. He knew the rules, if it got too much, if he couldn’t take it anymore he’d say his safeword and all of this would end and the cuddling and adoration would begin. He hadn’t reached this point yet though. Jongdae just felt aroused. And confused.  
“Baek-“, he started again but got interrupted.  
“Call me Santa.”  
“What?” Jongdae wanted to laugh again but felt too confused for a moment. Baekhyun placed a hand on Jongdae’s butt cheek and stroked gently. It burned but felt good at the same time. Jongdae was getting really hot.  
“Call me Santa~”  
Okay, that was weird and hot at the same time.

“Santa”, Jongdae giggled and earned himself another slap. Slowly getting breathless he leaned his forehead onto his arms on the mattress.  
“Let’s go back to your sins.” Baekhyun’s hand was stroking the burning skin again. It hurt and it felt so good.  
“I uhh... I didn’t wash my hands before dinner tonight?” Jongdae tried and earned a short snort form Baekhyun who broke out of character. Jongdae grinned but groaned as he was slapped again, this time not that hard though.  
“I’m not talking about petty things. I want to hear about the dirty stuff.”  
As if unwashed hands weren’t dirty enough, Jongdae thought but did not say it out loud. Baekhyun leaned in closer now so he was able to whisper into his friend’s ear. Jongdae shivered as he felt the hand on his butt moving around, down his upper legs and further up again, stroking along his hips and spine.  
“Like the time you almost kissed me on stage. Or when you touched me under the table in front of every one of our friends.” Jongdae licked his lips and gasped as the exploring hand gave him another soft slap on his red ass. “I’m going to make you pay for every single one of them. Now speak.”  
“I touched you on stage”, Jongdae mumbled and closed his eyes as his ass got slapped again.

“Where”, Baekhyun wanted to know.  
“On your butt” Jongdae’s cheeks turned a soft pink and his mouth hung open when the next slap fell. “I stroked your sides” Another slap. “I...I touched your hips” Slap. “A-and... I uh... I stroke... your hair and neck” Slap. Breathing was really hard now and the heat was almost unbearable in the closed room, even though Jongdae was completely naked. He couldn’t tell if he was burning up from Baekhyun’s skilled hand or from the now suddenly very intense memories.  
“Good boy”, said Baekhyun, his voice raw and deep, “Tell me more”

~~~~~~~~~

Junmyeon’s soft push brought Jongdae back just in time so he could start singing his lines. While he was more concentrated again, his thoughts were still somewhere else. Why did Baekhyun have to provoke him by dressing like that? He could hear his own voice, raw and a little out of tune but he could always pretend to be a little sick. He was just glad that his cheeks were already painted with a soft blush.  
Jongdae risked another look towards Baekhyun and his nakedness under the costume was now way too obvious, though the worst part was that Baekhyun was grinning right at him. Jongdae stumbled but managed to hide it under a few skilled steps and continued to smile. He really needed to focus again but the situation he was in was just way too unfair.

~~~~~~~~~

It was too hot now but Jongdae liked it that way. His breath was shallow and his hands were buried into the red coat Baekhyun was still loosely wearing on his shoulders. Jongdae’s butt burned, especially when Baekhyun grabbed it to help Jongdae move. A soft moan escaped his lips as he let himself sink onto his friend’s lap again.  
“You’re such... a good boy...”, Baekhyun gasped, the icy expression on his face long gone and replaced with lust and adoration. “Say my name.”  
“Santa”, answered Jongdae with a cheeky grin on his lips, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.  
“Good boy”, Baekhyun breathed again before he let Jongdae’s hips collide with his again, making both of them moan.  
“Fuck... I can’t... Gonna...”  
“Beg me to make you come.”  
“Baek-“ Jongdae whined when Baekhyun pressed his long fingers into Jongdae’s sensitive butt. “Santa... Please... Please, let me come.”

~~~~~~~~~

This time it was Jongin who got Jongdae out of his trance. He needed to stop daydreaming about Baekhyun and himself in bed while they were on stage. He gave a thankful nod towards Jongin and put the microphone to his lips to sing for the people who came to see their performance.  
After the show though, he would grab Baekhyun when they were backstage and drag him into the next unoccupied room. Baekhyun would just smile knowingly and whisper into Jongdae’s ear: “Why don’t you sit on Santa’s lap and tell him your wish?”


End file.
